Don't count your diamonds before you buy them
by brunettebabe4831
Summary: With Massie in Switzerland, TPC is way busy. Kris is permenantly at the soccer field, Leesh's proving her alphaness to Massie, Claire's trying to convince Massie compassion can be a good thing, and Dylan's just not eating. Goodbye cappuccinos, hello chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Times are changing for The Clique…**

**Massie Block: **Just got sent to boarding school in Switzerland. Definitely not bad news for her, seeing as her aunts let her do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Combine that with the fact that all cool, up-coming designers test their fashions on Swiss hotties, the guys there are too ah-dorable for words, and delish Swiss chocolate comes in low-cal version and you have your basic ah-mazing new life. If only that came without the pressure of having to choose OCD's new eighth-grade alpha…

**Kristen Gregory: **Pretty pissed off that she wasn't even _considered _for the new alpha position. No worries though, she's made amends with Massie, who consoled her with the fact that even though Kristen may not be the popularity leader, she sure is the alpha on the soccer field. With that in mind, she practices her dribbling and free kicks 24-7. If she wasn't so obsessed with soccer, she just might notice a certain cutie's attention she was catching.

**Alicia Rivera: **Now that Massie's gone, it's prime time for her take over as the new alpha. Plus, she's everything an alpha should be: rich, beautiful, popular, and love for herself, shopping, Starbuck's, and her very exclusive friends. So why on earth would Massie, her best friend since birth, actually expect her to compete with Kuh-laire, the Keds-R-Us spokesperson, for the spot of alpha?

**Dylan Marvil: **Also a bit pissed for not being put in the running for alpha position. Now that the full impact of Massie's absence has hit her, she's devastated. Now who was supposed to tell her how thin she looked whenever she went on one of her crazy diet ideas? Instead of drowning her sorrows in crème brulèe, she's doing the complete opposite. Anorexia over being overweight? I just don't think so.

**Claire Lyons: **Couldn't believe that Massie would go all pyro over her stuff. Now that that's over, she can't believe she could actually be a contender for the coveted spot of alpha. In fact, she was actually thinking of giving up! Layne, of all alpha-hating people, persuaded her to stay in the competition by telling her of how Claire could give equal rights to LBRs and EWs. Oh yeah, as if that's going to go over well with Massie.


	2. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Auditorium**

**Monday, May 3**

**8:45 A.M.**

Massie had finally snapped. "You," she said pointing at Claire menacingly. "It was you!"

"What was me?" Claire asked nervously.

"The reason why OCD is now coed!" Massie shouted. "If you hadn't made friends with that LBR Layne Abeley we would be in homeroom eating Chocolate Almond Fudge Luna bars and texting, nawt sitting here in this stupid assembly!"

"Wait, so you're losing it on me because of energy bars?" Claire asked, thoroughly confused.

"No!" Massie yelled, thoroughly frustrated. "I'm losing it on you because if you hadn't become friends with Layne, she would've never had to come over to your house to study for the math final, we would've never ran into her, she would've never been invited to the spa, I would've never discovered she was good with computer stuff, she would've never been brought to fix the Share Bear, she would've—

"May I remind you that you were the one, not me, who invited her both to the spa and to fix the Share Bear?" Claire interjected.

"Let me finish, loser," Massie said. "Layne would've never burst the main water valve, Briarwood would never have been flooded, and the guys would have never been forced to come here and become the new alphas!

Claire sat there in stunned silence. She thought her and Massie were really good friends and never expected her to just jump on her like that. "I never knew you felt like that," Claire responded. "I thought we were better friends than that."

"Well you ahb-viously were wrong!" Massie replied. "Gawd, why did my dad ever have to become friends with your dad? All your family has done for me is completely destroy my life!"

"My family has destroyed your life? The whole time I've been living in your guesthouse, you've treated me like dirt! You never had respect for me just because I was poorer than you and you would play all those mean tricks on me! You had me sit in red paint, you threw smoked salmon at me, you wore those stupid Dirty Devil outfits to school without me, turned my boyfriend against me, and embarrassed me on national television!"

"Oh you think those pranks were bad?" Massie laughed. "You better watch your back Claire Lyons because as of this moment I want your life destroyed and you totally humiliated. And I always get what I want."

Massie walked out of the auditorium, leaving Claire stunned.

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Auditorium**

**Monday, May 3**

**9:10 A.M.**

Finally, Alicia broke the silence. "Well that was interesting."

"Seriously." Kristen responded.

"So where do you think Massie went?" Dylan asked.

"Home." Kristen and Alicia said in unison.

"You really think she would cut class like that?" Claire questioned.

"If it was to put you in your place, then yes. Besides after all that drama, I would want to go home to and get a relaxing hot stone massage, not to mention a hot-oil treatment for my hair." Alicia said, stroking her beautiful, thick black locks.

"Wait, you don't really think this my fault do you?" Claire asked.

The others just looked at each other uncomfortably. They didn't really think that the whole Briarwood being flooded thing was Claire's fault, but Massie said it was and as everyone at OCD knows (well, everyone except Layne and her LBR friends), what Massie says is law. And besides, it was fun to blame someone. If they didn't, they might get blamed themselves.

"Well, do you?"

"We better get back to class." Dylan said. Claire started to follow them until Alicia held one hand up in her face.

"Nawt you. Effective immediately, you are suspended from the Pretty Committee."

**Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**Monday, May 3**

**10:30 A.M.**

"That's it boys, just carry it out a little bit further…there." said Massie Block as she directed her burly workers out of Claire's bedroom and into the Lyons' lawn. Claire would have never, ever imagined Massie to go to this level of insane revenge. Massie's idea of insane revenge was killing Claire, nawt dragging all of her things from her bedroom to her lawn to get burned. Which was exactly what she was going to do.

"Are you sure this Claire girl won't mind if we burn her things?" one of the workers inquired.

"Oh, of course not! I'm going to totally redecorate her room so she won't need her crappy old stuff." Massie fake-reassured him. "Now stop asking questions and get me the gas can from your truck." The hired muscle was not fully convinced, but Massie was paying 60 bucks an hour and he would commit murder for that salary.

"Oh she's really gonna get it now," Massie muttered to herself. "I can't believe I once thought that Kuh-laire could possibly ever be an alpha. Now that she's gone, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and I can finally get back the boys, enjoy our ah-mazing secret room, and regain our fabulous lives. Without Kuh-laire.

Massie watched carefully as her workers dribbled gasoline all over Claire's belongings. She gazed gleefully as she delicately lit the match, which she was soon thrown over the drenched items on the lawn. Before the match hit the pile of objects on the lawn, Massie had a split second to wonder whether she gone too far. _No_, Massie reasoned with herself. "_Going too far" was trusting that idiot girl Claire to be able to handle being one of the most popular girls in the school. But now I don't have to worry about that anymore. Now I only have to worry about what flavor Frappuccino I'm going to order later for lunch. _

Now that that guilt trip was over, Massie watched Claire's clothes, photos, and most prized possessions go up in flames. Nothing could stop her now. Except for the fact that Claire and her parents were just a few feet away watching someone they thought they could trust become an arsonist in the blink of an eye.


End file.
